


Something to Kiss Again

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Shockwave has lived with an Empurata mask for millions of years. He's used to it. He doesn't like it, especially now that he's been given his emotional matrix, his mind, and his heart back, but he's used to it. Part of him believes that its his just punishment, really, for all the horrible things he did during the War, even though he wasn't in his right mind for the entirety of it. Other bots say that it's punishment for a crime he never committed, and he should have his head back, because he never deserved Empurata and Shadowplay to begin with. What happens when Shockwave finally starts listening to those other bots, and lets undeserved wrongs finally be righted?





	Something to Kiss Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

“Looks like I’m not going to get to see you for about two weeks, love.” 

The silence on the other end of the line told Shockwave a lot, and he hurried on, before Pax could ask the questions he could feel thrumming through the air. “We’re basically going to be on lockdown here in the lab, working on a _highly_ contagious strain of rustrot, and while we’re isolating it and developing the vaccine, we can’t really leave. The lab’s going to be under negative pressure, yes, but we can’t risk carrying anything out on our gear. Primus forbid we let anything loose in the city.”  
  
“I understand, but what about _you_?”

“I’ll be fine, dear. I’m going to be swathed head to toe in containment gear. It’ll be burned when we’re done, _before_ we leave, so there will be no risk of me catching anything. I promise. …it just…means I’m not going to be able to see you until we _are_ done. Two weeks is the max. I’m hoping we get everything settled before then, though.” Shockwave put a smile in his voice, doing his best to not let body language look pained, since he lacked a face to hide it. “So it’s going to have to be comm-calls for a bit. I’m _so sorry.”  
_

He listened to the quiet on the other end of the line, watching Op’s face on video, trying to re-memorize him as usual, seeing the stress, the faint lines of worry. “…as long as you don’t get sick, Bug. I guess I can’t _really_ complain, then.”  
  
A soft chuckle was Shockwave’s answer. “I won’t get sick, I promise. You might not hear from me for the first couple of days, though. It’s going to be the most intense period, while we get everything isolated. There’s only three of us working on it, so things are going to be a bit…long.” He watched Op nod in seeming understanding, then sighed, putting his hand to the holo that held his Endura’s face, longing to touch him. “So I’ll see you when it’s over?”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting for your call to come pick you up.” The smile on Optimus’s face was genuine, at least.

“I’ll be waiting _to_ call you,” Shockwave countered softly, pretending already. “I love you, Pax.”  
  
“I love you too, Bug. Goodbye?”  
  
“Bye.” The holo went dark, and Shockwave took a deep breath, looking up at Chromedome standing in the corner of his hospital room. “…okay, let’s do this.”

*********

Thankfully, it hadn’t taken two weeks for the swelling and pain to go down. It had taken a week and two days. The first two days Shockwave didn’t remember, as Chromedome had kept him sedated to prevent pain, but after that, he’d been awake. Off and on, at least. Enough to remember calling Pax and talking to him without the holo on, for all the coherency he managed. 

Pax had taken it to mean that he was working too hard, admonishing him to rest…and Shockwave had consistently reassured him that he was, being tired was just a state of life at the moment. 

Until today. One week and two days after Chromedome and Brainstorm ‘bullied’ him into being admitted to the hospital. One week and two days since Chromedome had performed surgery. The swelling was down, and while his new skin was still a bit tender, his new eyes still a bit sensitive to broad daylight, Shockwave was being released, and he _wasn’t_ calling Op. He was heading to the Ark himself, to surprise his Endura.

He found Pax talking to Ironhide at one of the observation windows. Normally he would have held back, waiting until the much larger bot moved on – as Shockwave was still a bit fearful of the sparring master – but not today. Today he just _couldn’t_ wait.

So there was a small bot timidly creeping up to the Prime and reaching to put his hand on his elbow, a smile already quirking at the corners of his lips. “Sir, I really need to talk to you.”

The look on Pax’s face when he turned to see who needed him was worth the week of no contact. 

“…Bug. You have a _face_.”


End file.
